Dharma
by Aura Tzigana
Summary: UA, NARUSASU, SASUNARU. Naruto ha debido asesinar a Sasuke para proteger a la aldea, y con él ha muerto una parte de sí mismo. Sin embargo junto al Kyuubi han hecho una promesa: Volverán a encontrarse en otra vida, hasta poder salvarle de la oscuridad en su corazón. Playa, surf, música, magia, misterio y toneladas de romance!
1. La Claridad

Hola qué tal!

Aquí vengo con una historia inspirada en Karma de Elanta.

Surgió de una incontenible necesidad de escribir mezclada con las ganas que tenía de ver cómo terminaba la historia, cosa que no sucedió xD

La trama es similar, pero a la vez completamente distinta:

Reencarnación, vínculo inquebrantable, SASUNARU, NARUSASU, shamanes, fantasía, magia, romance. (Tengo ganas de escribir un lemon, pero veremos cómo van las cosas).

Inspirada en la forma de Elanta también iré recomendando canciones para ambientar ciertas escenas, y por lo demás también mencionar que este fic estará lleno de música!!!

Así que nada, les invito a leer a ver qué tal.

Sin más preámbulos!

Capítulo I

La claridad.

Naruto se asomó a la ventana.

Afuera, el día estaba nuboso e indeciso, el calor se asomaba a cada soplo suave de la brisa, mas, con un poco más de fuerza, le helaba el alma.

Así se sentía, igual que el día, sin querer abrirse el cielo, ni llover, sin querer sonreír ni llorar.

Era verdaderamente agotador, algo en su interior clamaba por salir, pero las fuertes y macizas puertas mentales aprisionaban sus palabras, se suspendían en su garganta como colgadas de los pies. Así, sin más, burlonas, insistentes, prohibidas... vergonzosas.

Como si su cuerpo pudiese hablar por él, actuó por impulso al abrir la ventana y salir con agilidad hacia la techumbre. Ahí sí corría el aire fresco, parecía apaciguar la velocidad en su pecho.

No hacían ni dos semanas aún, podía contar los días, aunque se esmerara en no hacerlo.

-Sasuke... -soltó con aliento pesado, aletargado, cargado en tristeza.

La vida en la aldea seguía su curso, todo parecía tan en paz, sereno. Mas, si bien sabía que era gracias a todos lo sacrificios que habían hecho, no hallaba la felicidad.

Por ahí, en los rincones, ahí la buscaba. En compañía de sus amigos, en la contemplación de los frutos de tantas arduas batallas, en el recibir luego de tanto dar, mas... nada.

No podía creérselo aún, no conseguía aceptarlo, se lo prohibía y prefería mil veces poner la tapa encima antes de dejar que la verdad saliera a flote. No... ardía, era demasiado dolor.

-ESTÁ BIEN SI NO ESTÁS LISTO TODAVÍA, NARUTO... EL TIEMPO ES EL MEJOR CONSEJERO -.

Escuchar la voz del zorro en su interior fue como volver a despertar.

-Vaya... jeh... hace tiempo que no me decías nada.

-ESTAMOS IGUALES... DEJÉ DE HACERLO CUANDO ME DI CUENTA QUE YA NO ME ESCUCHABAS-.

-Ah... ¿dejé de hacerlo? Quizás tu chakra se debilitó por las batallas, supuse que estarías descansando-.

-YA QUISIERA TENER VACACIONES DE ESTAS PAREDES... PODRÍA SER DIVERTIDO. PERO NADA, MI CHAKRA SIGUE IGUAL, LO QUE NECESITA UN DESCANSO ES TU MENTE. YA VAS, NARUTO... LA CULPA NO CONDUCE A NADA.

-Así que... culpa ¿eh? Supongo...-.

Las palabras del rubio quedaron suspendidas en el aire... abandonadas, como implorando a que el viento se las llevase con él, lejos...

-NARUTO...

-Gracias, Kurama... ahora que puedo oírte... ya no me siento...-.

-... VACÍO?-.

Naruto respondió con un gruñido inaudible.

-CHICO... CREO QUE ES TIEMPO DE QUE LO VENGAS SABIENDO...-.

-¿El qué?-.

-SASUKE...-cada célula del muchacho vibró, su cuerpo se tensó-MURIÓ EN TUS MANOS PORQUE ASÍ LO DESEABA... LO PUDE VER EN SUS OJOS, ME LO DIJO CON CLARIDAD-.

Naruto no respondió, mas el Kyuubi podía escuchar las palabras de su mente.

-SÍ... COMO AQUELLA VEZ QUE PUDO ENTRAR Y VER MI PRISIÓN, TAL CUAL... USÓ LO QUE LE RESTABA DE CHAKRA Y ME DIO LAS GRACIAS... SUPONGO QUE EN SUS ÚLTIMOS SEGUNDOS DEMOSTRÓ SENSATEZ-.

-De todos modos... todo eso... ¿De qué podría servir ahora? Sasuke está muerto, ya no...-.

-NO ES NECESARIO QUE HAGAS NADA MÁS DE LO QUE YA ESTÁS HACIENDO NARUTO, VIVE LO QUE TENGAS QUE VIVIR, ES NORMAL QUE TENGAS QUE PASAR POR ESTE DUELO... SÓLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS UNA COSA... TODO PASA POR UN MOTIVO Y CON UN PROPÓSITO, PROBABLEMENTE LAS COSAS LLEGARON A ESE PUNTO PORQUE NO HABÍA OTRA OPCIÓN, FUISTE SABIO Y FUERTE... Y SASUKE SIEMPRE LO SUPO, HASTA EN SU ÚLTIMO ALIENTO DEJÓ VER QUE SI ALGO QUEDABA EN SU CORAZÓN OSCURECIDO Y CONSUMIDO POR EL ODIO... ERA ESE AMOR INCONDICIONAL POR TI. NO HUBIESE DESEADO MORIR A MANOS DE NADIE MÁS QUE TÚ, NARUTO... SASUKE TE OFRECIÓ SU MUERTE, Y CON ELLA SU ALMA. SE ENCOMENDÓ A TI, PORQUE ÉL MISMO HABÍA PERDIDO SU PROPIA FE EN SALVARSE, FUE EL CAMINO QUE ELIGIÓ, Y DEBES RESPETARLO. SERÁS EL ELEGIDO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO NO ERES DIOS, HAY CIERTAS COSAS QUE NO PUEDES CONTROLAR Y ES ALGO CON LO QUE DEBES APRENDER A LIDIAR... Y AGRADECÉRLSELAS A LA VIDA, PUES DE ELLAS SACARÁS LAS MAYORES ENSEÑANZAS...-.

El silencio de Naruto era imperturbable, frágil, profundo. La voz de Kurama apaciguaba su propia voz mental y le llevaba a una serenidad majestuosa, como de la mano, acompañándolo. Como si hubiese tomado una gran bocanada de aire, esa de cuando por fin has logrado asomar la cabeza a la superficie de la mar profunda, las cálidas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, y con ellas, todo su ser se ovilló muy apretado, como queriendo acariciarse y contenerse a sí mismo de ese vasto dolor que de pronto derramaba por cada poro de sus ser.

Sollozó, como un niño pequeño. Sin tapujos ni miedo alguno, sólo lloró, y recordó y pensó en el muchacho de los ojos oscuros, pensó en él y en todo, en cada uno de los hermosos recuerdos que atesoraba, en cada herida que el Uchiha le había infringido, cada vez en escalada, y que había decidido cargar, cómo si de su propia vida se tratase. Lloraba porque sentía que era su propia alma la que se había roto, la que se había sumido en la oscuridad junto con Sasuke, la que se había rendido ante el odio, la que no había podido salvar.

Le dolía... porque extrañaba a su mejor amigo, porque de alguna manera eran uno del otro, un vínculo profundo que acarreaban en la venas, sentía su corazón fracturado. Aún no acababa de comprender aquel lazo que les unía, nunca había sido muy bueno para dilucidar cosas tan enreversadas, y no tenía intención de hacer excepción en ése momento, simplemente lo sentía, pulsando en su interior como una llama latente, era un sentimiento majestuosamente poderoso, como si el universo mismo confabulase con aquella unión.

Se sentía derrotado, no merecía ser Hokage, ni la admiración de los aldeanos, de sus amigos, del mundo shinobi, de nadie en absoluto. Le había fallado a Sasuke, había fracasado.

-NO SEAS TAN DURO CONTIGO MISMO, CRÍO...-Kurama tocó la cabeza del rubio con su nariz, dejándole sentir su aliento cálido. Sus patas rodeaban al rubio con dulzura, como si de su propio padre se tratase, apoyaba su hocico en ellas mientras observaba a Naruto llorar, ovillado, apoyado contra su pelaje-UNA COSA NO SIGNIFICA LA OTRA... ESTÁ BIEN QUE LLORES, HAZLO TODO LO QUE DESEES, PERO NO OLVIDES QUIEN ERES, NO HAS LLEGADO HASTA ACÁ DE GRATIS... HAS SIDO MUY FUERTE Y VALIENTE.

-Pero Sasuke... no he podido salvarle... -balbuceó con la voz sofocada entre las piernas.

-NO ERA EL MOMENTO... HAY VECES EN QUE EL COSMOS COMPRENDE QUE LAS COSAS DEBEN SER GUIADAS POR CAMINOS DIFERENTES, SASUKE YA APRENDERÁ... CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO-.

-¡Pero qué dices Kurama! ¡Sasuke está muerto, su tiempo ya acabó! ¡Yo mismo le he dado fin! -bramó esta vez, exasperado, abriendo su cuerpo para hacerle cara al zorro con sus llameantes ojos azules, rasgadas las pupilas, como haciéndole de espejo al Kyuubi. Mas, en los ojos de Kurama no había perturbación alguna, permanecían serenos y sinceros, como si esperasen aquella reacción.

Un cosquilleo invadió el vientre de Naruto, y sus ojos, suyos otra vez, se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca.

-Qué... qué quieres decir, ttebayoo -soltó con torpeza en un hilo de voz.

-TU MISIÓN, NARUTO...-habló el zorro alzando la cabeza, ésta vez adoptando el porte solemne que sólo la convergencia de miles y miles de años de experiencia podían entregarle a un ser. Habló como canal del universo-ES HORA DE QUE TE ENCARGUES DE HACER PERDURAR LAS VIRTUDES QUE TE HAN SIDO BRINDADAS, DE ENSEÑARLE A LA GENTE QUE TE RODEA TODO LO QUE TÚ HAS APRENDIDO, AQUEL CONOCIMIENTO QUE LAS FUTURAS GENERACIONES HAN DE HEREDAR Y QUE HAN DE MEJORAR ESTE MUNDO. ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES LEGARLES, NO NECESITAS SER EL MÁS GUAY, NI PERFECTO, SÓLO SE HUMILDE Y GENEROSO Y LIBERA AL MUNDO AQUELLAS MARAVILLAS QUE LA VIDA TE HA OTORGAD.ES HORA DE DEVOLVER LA MANO AMIGO MIO, Y PARA ESO, HAS DE ALZAR LA CABEZA Y MIRAR AL FRENTE, AGRADECIDO DE TODO LO BUENO QUE TIENES, QUE ES MUCHO Y SUFICIENTE PARA SEGUIR CAMINANDO. HAS SIDO ELEGIDO, PERO NO TE CONFUNDAS, ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEAS EL QUE MÁS MOLA Y EL MÁS PODEROSO, ESOS SENTIMIENTOS DETU EGO SÓLO GUÍAN A LA SOBERBIA Y A LA OSCURIDAD, SI ERES SABIO, COMPRENDERÁS QUE SI LA VIDA TE ELIGIÓ PARA REVOLUCIONAR LA HISTORIA, LO MÁS GRANDE QUE POSEES ES LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE CUMPLIR CON AQUELLO QUE AMAS Y CON LOS QUE CONFÍAN EN TI, EL DESTINO HA CONFIADO EN TI... SASUKE HA CONFIADO EN TI, Y POR LO MISMO SE ENCOMENDÓ A TUS MANOS ¡AHORA ES TIEMPO DE TRANSFORMAR ESA CULPA Y HACERTE CARGO! ¡ALZA LA MIRADA CHICO! Y SIÉNTETE ORGULLOSO DE TODO EL AMOR QUE FLUYE HACIA TI DE QUIENES TE HAN RODEADO, TÓMALO Y DEVUÉLVESELO A LA EXISTENCIA...-.

Los ojos azules contemplaban maravillados aquella escena, por un minuto se olvidó de sí mismo al punto de sentir que era él quien pronunciaba aquellas palabras con su propia boca. Cuando Kurama le devolvió la mirada, algo despertó en él, como si el aliento del zorro hubiese avivado la llama de su voluntad de fuego. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa complacida, cálida, resuelta.

Se puso de pie por inercia y se acercó al zorro.

-Gracias... amigo mío -pronunció apoyando una mano en el hocico del milenario.

-CUANDO QUIERAS...-pronunció sorprendido de sí mismo y esa nueva sensación que le invadía, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, dejándose acariciar, claro, ya percibía a Naruto como parte de sí-CASI LO OLVIDABA...-habló apoyado sobre sus patas, con el rubio acariciándole la frente-SI ALGUNA VEZ TE SIENTES SÓLO Y PERDIDO, NO LO OLVIDES... YO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ AQUÍ-.

Naruto sonrió y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de nuevo, mas, esta vez su cuerpo se sentía diferente, lloraba de genuina emoción, maravillado de poder estar vivo.

Sin embargo, una imagen fugaz cruzó sus pensamientos, Kurama lo percibió.

-EN CUANTO A ESO... VOLVERÁS A ENCONTRARTE CON SASUKE... EN OTRA VIDA... CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO ADECUADO. ESE MUCHACHO AUN TIENE MUCHO QUE APRENDER Y POR CRECER, SÓLO EL COSMOS SABE CÓMO OBRARÁ, MAS TÚ HAS DE CUMPLIR TU LABOR HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL MOMENTO. CRÉEME EL AMOR ES LA MAYOR FUERZA QUE EXISTE, ATRAE A LAS COSAS POR SÍ SOLAS, TU AMOR CON SASUKE PERMANECERÁ HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS Y HAS DE REENCONTRARTE CON ÉL. SÓLO DEBES SER PACIENTE NARUTO... ESO ES ALGO QUE TÚ DEBES APRENDER AÚN, JEH... KAMI-SAMA NO TE LO HA HECHO NADA FÁCIL JEJEJE...-.

Kurama rió de buena gana, y el rubio, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, ciertamente aturdido y sorprendido, le hizo el coro con la risa.

-Naruto... -pronunció Sasuke en un último aliento- ésto no se quedará así... sólo espera... -sentenció como una hoz cortando el aire, llevándose su alma al viaje de la eternidad.

El rubio se quedó estático, mientras veía al que había sido su mejor amigo caer al suelo, sin vida.

-Claro... -habló Uzumaki Naruto para sí - te estaré esperando... Sasuke-.

Abrió los ojos y observó el paisaje, la aldea seguía ahí, al mismo ritmo, pero algo había cambiado, como si irradiase más fuerza que nunca.

Se incorporó del techo donde estaba recostado y se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Abrió el pecho y se sintió sereno... como si la vida misma fluyera por su ser, estaba claro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Alzó la vista al cielo y sonrió, pleno.

Allá arriba, las nubes se habían abierto para darle paso al radiante padre Sol.

Tachán!!!

primer cap. muy cortito a modo de introducción.

ya se irán poniendo interesantes las cosas.

Cualquier comentario o crítica estaré contestando

Gracias por leer!!!


	2. II La llegada

Segunda entrega de Dharma!

En ésta oportunidad he querido comenzar el capítulo con banda sonora :)

Aquí les dejo el link para que vayan directamente a la canción.

https/youtu.be/fl2WJdn3qOE

(Así estaré entregandoles temitas un poco para ambientar las situaciones de la forma en que yo las sentí al crearlas)

Sin más preámbulos y con todo cariño, ahí vamos!

 **.--O--.**

 **II. La llegada**

(Samba da bençao - Bebel Gilberto.)

Nubes.

Las nubes teñidas con el color del atardecer a través de la ventana del avión.

Sintió la calidez en su pecho mezclada con las ansias de la aventura que se avecinaba.

Parecía un milagro haber acabado ya la universidad con todo aprobado.

Por fin podía dedicarse a disfrutar.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al recordar la expresión complacida de su madre.

 _-Sabes lo que pretendo hacer ahora verdad?-._

 _Y vió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

Ella lo sabía desde siempre, estaba decidido.Tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su abuelo antes de fallecer.

Además, su hermano había partido ya hacía dos años y se moría de ganas de verlo.

Se comunicaban constantemente por internet, a veces podían estar horas hablando de todo un poco, o escribiendo canciones.

 _-Ya verás cuando llegues. Aquí la gente es estupenda, estarán encantados contigo y tu música-._

Le hablaba también de que había comenzado a surfear, le comentaba que el balneario donde residía era reconocido por su oleaje ideal para dicho deporte, y cada año llegaban surfistas de todo el mundo a disfrutar de las aguas y la playa.

Además de la música a ambos le encantaban los deportes, siempre entrenaban juntos.

Más que un hermano, había sido una especie de padre para él, considerando que su verdadero padre jamás se había hecho presente, y era un tema del que no hablaban… era tabú para su madre.

Ciertamente, y a pesar de la dicha de viajar, lidiaba con la tristeza de la despedida.

Quizás era cosa de su personalidad, siempre había vivido con una sensibilidad especial por los vínculos hacia quienes le rodeaban, le costaba soltar.

Tendía a sentir una culpa punzante cada vez que estaba por "abandonar" a alguien.

Extrañaría muchísimo a su madre, pero podría comunicarse a diario y eso aliviaba su pesar.

Y es que era inevitable, por más que le hubiese dado mil vueltas al asunto, tenía la certeza en su pecho de que estaba donde tenía que estar.

Si bien todo había comenzado con la muerte de su abuelo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y más aún cuando su hermano partió, sus sueños se tornaron especialmente intensos y vívidos:

Comenzó a soñar con el mar, con la playa, la jungla...

No dejaba de sorprenderse cuando le hablaba a su hermano de lo que había soñado y describía con exactitud lugares que jamás había visitado; lugares que precisamente eran parte del sitio donde se hallaba su hermano ahora.

Comenzó a sentir como si estuviese destinado a aquel lugar, como si una fuerza cósmica magnética lo empujase a realizar dicho viaje.

Es decir, lo de los sueños enigmáticos no era algo nuevo para él.

Siempre había tenido sueños muy vividos y extraños con otras épocas y personas que no recordaba conocer.

Soñaba con bestias fantásticas y batallas épicas, y de vez en cuando también soñaba con ese dolor… un dolor oscuro que no lograba recordar, una pérdida, un vacío inconmensurable.

Lo último que divisó a través de la ventana fue el mar, al parecer ya estaban por llegar, había sido un viaje muy largo.

Se acomodó sobre su asiento, el sol se acababa por ocultar, cerró los ojos…

 **.-O-.**

Inmerso en la tupida boscosidad de la jungla tuvo que volver a mirar su brújula y compararla con el mapa.

Si estaba en lo correcto ya debería estar por llegar.

Anduvo unos cuantos metros más esquivando el follaje, hacía un calor insoportable.

Entonces la divisó: La pequeña casita de madera rodeada de amuletos colgados de rústicas estructuras.

Una hilera de pequeñas telas de colores con rezos escritos colgaba del dintel de la puerta.

No alcanzó a golpear cuando ya la vió abrirse.

Con paso firme cruzó el umbral y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Abuela…-.

-Buen día cariño -sonó la voz dulce de la pequeña anciana mientras cortaba hierbas secas en el mesón de la cocina- debes estar exhausto, la tetera está por hervir, ponte cómodo -.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Nunca terminaba de sorprenderse de aquella mujer.

Tomó asiento en la vieja mesa de roble macizo y echó mano a uno de los panecillos que se hallaban tibios en un cesto sobre ella.

La tetera pitó.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, coseché estas hierbas ayer, las he estado cultivando desde hace algún tiempo, serán muy útiles -sonreía complacida acentuando con dulzura todas las arrugas de su rostro- Ten hijo… -puso la taza de té hirviendo frente al muchacho- anda come… ya podrás hablar después de recomponerte-.

El silencio de la jungla era un espectáculo. A través de la ventana entraban los cantos de las aves y el resoplar del viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

La anciana se levantó un segundo y desapareció tras la cortina que hacía vez de puerta en la apertura hacia la habitación contigua, en seguida estuvo de vuelta, con una caja pequeña entre sus manos.

El muchacho bebió un sorbo de té, observando cada movimiento de ella con cuidado, hasta que la tuvo de nuevo sentada frente suyo.

Quiso abrir la boca para hablar, pero la mujer le interrumpió.

-Está llegando -.

Se hizo una pausa.

Sabía que su abuela era una mujer especial, pero aún no estaba habituado a la naturalidad con la que ella se desenvolvía.

-Sí abuela… ha empezado-.

-Jehh… qué emocionada estoy -pronunció la mujer con sincero entusiasmo- Que venga… para eso nos hemos estado preparando - sentenció deslizando con una mano la pequeña caja negra hacia el muchacho- que empiece -.

 **.-O-.**

Todo se tornó oscuro.

Ahí, de pie, pudo escuchar lo que parecía ser un goteo.

Agua?

Una tenue luz rojiza le permitía vislumbrar su entorno más inmediato.

Miró sus pies, efectivamente, el piso parecía tener un fino manto de agua.

Dónde estaba?

Por más que lo intentase, no lograba recordar nada.

Acaso era un sueño?

No supo cómo ni por qué.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos, un paso tras otro hacia adelante, como atraídos por una fuerza desconocida.

Como si sus células recordasen aquel espacio y lo guiasen entre las sombras

Por instantes le invadían sensaciones que no lograba reconocer como suyas; nostalgia, confianza, sensación de pertenencia…

Eran ráfagas sensoriales que venían a su cuerpo como oleadas que se acrecentaba a medida que avanzaba hacia lo desconocido, y mientras más intensas se tornaban, más lograba reconocerlas, sentirlas suyas.

- _HA SIDO UN LARGO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS… AMIGO MIO_ -se escuchó una voz ronca y profunda, magnánima, que hizo eco entre las penumbras-.

Se le erizó la piel, su cuerpo se estremeció.

No pudo distinguir bien de dónde venían aquellas palabras.

Si bien una buena parte de él se hallaba paralizada ante la expectativa, había otra que comenzaba a sentir cierta familiaridad, como si en el sonido de esa voz hubiese un secreto que había olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo, muchas vidas…

Su corazón dió un vuelco cuando, entre las sombras, pudo distinguir una enorme silueta.

Se hallaba erguida frente a él, quieta, cuando, de pronto, abrió sus dorados ojos de golpe y los fijó en los suyos.

Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo:

Sintió un intenso cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y miles de imágenes, como flashes, invadieron su mente.

Se vió a sí mismo junto a aquella criatura.

Escenas en las que ambos aparecían como si se tratase de una película borrosa y vertiginosa.

La información llegaba a él como si hubiese despertado de algún lugar profundo en su ser.

Estaba mareado de sensaciones y recuerdos, recuerdos que eran suyos, pero de otro espacio y tiempo.

Pudo distinguir con claridad la identidad del ser que tenía enfrente y reconocer la calidez del vínculo que les unía.

Pero aún había más, una sensación distinta que no lograba definir.

Entonces, las emociones se apoderaron de él como una descarga.

Una tristeza profunda y vasta como el océano, la culpa y la necesidad de cumplir una promesa.

Unos ojos negro azabache que lo desafiaban llenos de odio.

La sensación de perder lo que más amaba.

 _Sasuke_ …

El hormigueo en sus entrañas subió hasta su pecho, se apoderó de su garganta e inundó sus ojos.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mano aferrada a su pecho.

-Kurama… -musitó entre sollozos- otra vez…-.

- _UNA VEZ Y OTRA NARUTO… HASTA QUE CUMPLAMOS NUESTRA PROMESA-._

- _Estimados pasajeros, les informamos que estamos sobrevolando Sao Paulo, y en 20 minutos aproximadamente llegaremos a nuestro lugar de destino; el aeropuerto internacional de Salvador de bahía. No olvide recoger sus pertenencias._ _Por su atención, gracias-_.

La megafonía del avión le hizo saltar en su asiento.

Se había quedado dormido.

De inmediato sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza, se llevó las manos a la cara; estaba empapada en sudor.

Aún tenía la sensación angustiante del sueño en su cuerpo, pero no podía recordar qué había soñado.

Aturdido, observó a su alrededor y tuvo la intención de levantarse para ir al baño, sin embargo sus piernas estaban adormecidas.

Se sintió mareado.

Sólo consiguió coger la bolsa de plástico que había dejado en el bolsillo del asiento delantero, y por suerte alcanzó a abrirla antes de vomitar en ella.

El avión comenzó a descender, y pudo divisar las luces nocturnas de la ciudad a través de la ventana.

Por fin… había llegado

 **.--O--.**

Fin del capítulo 2.

Entrega doble.

Mucho misterio auuuuuun.

Pero ya el próximo capítulo será un poco más explicito.

Para hacer una aclaración: antes publicaba con el pseudónimo K Chaz, asi que si hallan esta misma historia bajo ese nombre pues soy yo jajaja.

Qué les pareció?

Encantada los leo y respondo.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
